


Hoodies and Proposals

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Alex keeps stealing Matt's hoodies, so he decides to buy her her own. Set a few years ago, Mattex fluff.





	

Nearly all of his hoodies were missing.  
It was winter in Cardiff bay, and as anyone who had ever visited it knew, it was cold at the best of times. In winter, it was freezing.  
Matt and Alex had a day off from shooting, Arthur and Karen were the only actors in the studio.  
Alex was still asleep, Matt had got up early to go out and buy some groceries from a nearby corner shop. Luckily, Cardiff was quiet at this time of year so they wouldn’t be recognized as much. As much as Matt and Alex loved the fans, they did like to have the odd day where they could just be an ordinary couple.  
Matt looked through his wardrobe again, just to make sure. They’d been in Cardiff for two weeks now, and were settled in to the apartment provided for them. All bar one of the hoodies that he’d brought to keep warm against the Cardiff wind were gone from his wardrobe. He frowned-he knew that he’d brought a lot more with him.  
He had a sneaking suspicion that Alex had put them into her wardrobe. She did like to wear them, despite him frequently tell her to “bloody well buy your own instead of pinching mine all the time.”  
Of course, her excuse to this was that his were comfy and smelled like him (why she liked that, he had no idea) but he did admit that she looked adorable in his hoodies.  
He turned around, and gazed at Alex for a few moments. She was sound asleep, her curly hair the only thing sticking out from underneath the duvet. When she was alone she liked to have the duvet to herself, but when she was with Matt she liked to cuddle with him. However, he remembered one particular night when he’d got up to go to the loo, Alex had been cuddling him in her sleep and by the time he’d come back she’d huddled up under the duvet. He’d ended up sleeping on the couch.  
Matt placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek and made his way outside.  
A while later…  
“I’m home!” Matt called as he made his way into the apartment.  
He heard the faint sound of the TV, and made his way into the living room.  
“Hello love.” Alex smiled. She was curled up on the sofa wearing one of his hoodies, a pair of leggings, and a pair of blue fuzzy socks he’d given her for Christmas.  
“I knew that you’d nicked them!” He said triumphantly.  
“Pardon?” She asked in confusion.  
“My hoodies.” He clarified as he made his way into the kitchen.  
“They’re my hoodies now.” She grinned as he made his way back into the room and sat next to her.  
“Honestly, I wonder why I love you at times.”  
“Oh, shut up.” She said, and kissed him.  
“I do love you, Alex. You know that don’t you?”  
“Yes Matt, I love you too.” He said as she snuggled into him. “What’re you watching?”  
“This Morning.”  
“I can’t believe that you like daytime TV, honestly.”  
“I prefer it to daytime TV in the States, to be honest.” Alex replied, taking a sip of her tea.  
“I got us some groceries, by the way.”  
“Thank you, darling.” She replied, kissing his cheek.  
“I got you something.” Matt said, handing a package to her.  
“I thought that you’d only been to the corner shop?” She frowned, opening the package.  
He tapped the side of his nose. “Spoilers.”  
“Oi, that’s my catchphrase.”  
Alex opened the package to reveal a deep purple hoodie.  
“I thought that it was about time for you to have your own.” He said.  
“Thank you Matt, I love it.” Alex smiled. “I like how it’s oversized, nice and comfy.”  
“You approve then?” Matt asked as Alex took his hoodie off, handed it to him, and pulled her own on.  
Alex noticed a lump in the pocket of the hoodie. With a frown she pulled the offending item out, and gasped when she discovered what it was.  
The item was a ring, with a gold band and a sapphire and 2 smaller pieces of rose quartz around the edge.

Alex gasped. “Oh Matt, it’s beautiful.”  
He smiled at her. “So will you marry me? I asked Sal first and she was delighted.”  
Alex beamed at him. “Of course I’ll marry you, Matt.” She said, giving him the ring so he could put it on her finger.  
Sure enough, Matt slipped the engagement ring onto the third finger of Alex’s left hand and the newly engaged couple kissed.  
“What’s on the back of the hoodie, by the way?” Alex asked. “I assume that there is something, seeing as there’s nothing on the front.”  
“Take it off and see.”  
“Are you trying to seduce me?”  
“No!”  
“Hmm.” Alex chuckled as she took her hoodie off. She smiled when she saw the writing on the back- “Mrs Smith To-Be.”


End file.
